


Tickletober Day 5 - Drawn On [LATE]

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Body Paint, Bonding, M/M, Painting, Tickling, lee!geordi, ler!data
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Data had only wanted to experiment with a new form of art, Geordi couldn't fault Data for his own sensitivity interrupting them.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Tickletober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Tickletober Day 5 - Drawn On [LATE]

**Author's Note:**

> I am Very Late but I had a midterm and got all messed up lol. I'm uploading all my late days this evening, so look out for all of those. Up through day 13!

Geordi had always found Data’s interest in the arts endearing. When Data asked for his help to explore a new medium, Geordi didn’t even think about it before agreeing. Really, that was his own mistake, because now he really wished he had asked what it was beforehand.

Geordi barely suppressed another flinch as Data’s brush dragged across his lower back towards his right side. It tickled  _ so bad _ , but at the same time, if he squirmed and messed up Data’s hard work, he would feel  _ so bad _ .

“I really do appreciate your help in this endeavor, Geordi,” Data said as he dragged the brush down Geordi’s spine.

“Yeah,” Geordi replied, hoping his voice didn’t sound as strained as he thought it did.

Data paused in his strokes. “Geordi? Are you well?”

Geordie cleared his throat before replying,” Oh, I’m fine. It’s just a little chilly in here, is all.”

It wasn’t  _ technically _ a lie, it was a little too cool for comfort with his shirt off and his back coated in wet paint. That just wasn’t why he was stiff and shivering and struggling to control his vocal cords.

“Computer, raise the temperature by two degrees.”

Geordi smiled. “Thanks, Data.”

“Hopefully that will make things more comfortable for you. May I continue?”

“Knock yourself out.”

Data hesitated, and Geordi couldn’t help but huff out a laugh.

“It’s an expression,” Geordi said. “It means go ahead.”

“Ah, I see.”

Data’s brush touched down again, but not where he’d left off. Instead, a quiet squeal was startled out of him as Data dragged one of his brushes down Geordi’s ribs and side. The brush was immediately jerked away and he felt Data’s weight shift, like he was prepared to jump off Geordi at any second.

“Are you injured, Geordi? Should I call for Doctor Crusher?”

“Uh, no, I,” Geordi cut himself off, trying to work through his own embarrassment. “I’m a little sensitive. You know… Ticklish.”

He felt Data shift again so he was sitting back. Geordi resisted the urge to turn around and look at Data over his shoulder, not knowing how it would affect the half-dried paint spread across his shoulders.

“Would you like to stop?” Data asked gently.

Geordi hesitated. “Not if you don’t want to? I… don’t mind, if it’s you.” Geordi huffed out a self-deprecating laugh. “I just hope I don’t ruin your masterpiece with all of my squirming.”

Data placed a comforting hand on his hip over his pants -- really, the only place he could put his hand where there wasn’t paint. Geordi was so keyed up that he nearly flinched from  _ that _ .

“I am sure it will be fine, Geordi. Thank you for telling me. I will attempt to be more careful.”

Geordi waved his hand. “Do what you gotta do.”

With his secret out, Geordi didn’t even try to hold in the snort that escaped when Data’s brush touched back down, nor the snickers that followed. His fingers curled tightly into the sheet Data had laid out under them as he giggled, trying to ignore the way Data hummed above him every few seconds.

“Geordi, I must say, your laugh is most enjoyable.”

Geordi had to take a deep breath before he replied. “Thanks, that’s good to know.”

“I think I would like to hear more of it.”

Geordi didn’t have time to decipher what that meant before a brush was stuck under one of his raised arms. Geordi cried out in laughter, squirming wildly and unable to defend himself properly while pinned on his stomach.

“That’s not where you’re supposed to paint!” Geordi squealed.

“I am sure I can find a way to add it to the piece,” Data said calmly, as if Geordi wasn’t absolutely losing his mind under Data.

But as shocked as he was, Geordi meant what he said earlier. As long as it was Data, he couldn’t really find it in himself to mind. Instead, Geordi lied there and took it, squealing and yelping out in laughter until Data decided he was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, see you in the next one! Find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
